Grayza Drabbles
by Hiraethe
Summary: Cute little one shots about Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

When Juvia found out, she wasn't sad. Perhaps for a while the streets would be a bit more rainy than usual, and her appearance at the guild more sparse, but she had seen it as inevitable. The day when Gray would finally reject her, once and for all.

"Listen, Juvia, it's not you ... I know you'll find someone great." Gray said. When he looked up, there were tears in his eyes. Juvia shook her head, and smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. I think Juvia understands."

"No, Juvia, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, Gray." Juvia said. "But, Juvia is still your friend, right?" Gray looked down at the ground, before grinning at her.

"Of course!"

* * *

The truth was this: Gray didn't have a crush. Sure, he had feelings that he couldn't quite distinguish yet with a few females of the Fairy Tail guild: but, apparently, that was normal at his age. He sipped his drink, leaning against his chair as he looked up at one of his best friends: Cana.

"Still sad about your break up?" she asked, grinning at him slyly. He glared at her.

"Silly, it wasn't a break up. I just told Juvia how I felt about her. We still are close friends you know." he responded. Cana nodded, gravely looking at her glass of alcohol. Juvia and Gajeel had left the other day for unknown reasons, and told Master that they wouldn't be back for a week. People like Mirajane said that it was to mend Juvia's broken heart. However, when Cana saw Juvia the next day, she had to think twice. While the water mage seemed a bit worn out and tired, she actually looked _happy_. It was the strangest thing. Cana shrugged off this thought, putting a hand on Gray's shoulder for condolence.

"If you ever need someone, Gray," Cana whispered, "I'll be here. I promise you that." A smile formed on his lips, and he turned around to give a hug to the card mage.

"Thanks."

* * *

When Juvia and Gajeel came back, everything returned to normal. Save, of course, Juvia's usual Gray love antics, which had ceased completely. However, this seemed to have positive effects on the pair, as the ice mage and water mage seemed to be even closer than before. No resentment was found, or awkwardness - in a few days, in fact, the two were happy to go on a mission asked about it on the girl's slumber party the following day, she smiled.

"Juvia's not mad at Gray-sama at all! Juvia understands that he doesn't like me now, and, actually, Juvia's okay with that!" Juvia said in her usual peppy voice, and Lucy's mouth, which had been gaped open, formed into a smile.

"Of course, that's the way to think about it!" Lucy said, before hugging her friend. Erza had been sitting at the corner, eating her strawberry cake pensively. Juvia looked at her.

Come to think of it, Gray and Erza were very past was well known to the guild: how Gray, the cocky eight year old brat, had found the scarlet knight crying at a river and made friends with her, stopping all fighting with her. Macao and Wakaba claimed it was because of a childhood crush, but Gray would adamantly refute these statements, saying that Erza and him were "just friends".

"Just friends". She hated that term. If friends were the most important thing to a person, then, is "just friends" really so flattering? Juvia held her knees close to her chest. If anything, she wanted to help Gray-sama find his hapiness, even if that meant she couldn't find hers. Because, deep down, she knew that was the meaning of love, and that was the meaning of friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray slowly opened his eyes. Every part of his body ached, some burning, some stinging, some throbbing, and, some, just numb. He tried to take a deep breath, but only succeeded into going into a violent coughing fit. His breath was uneven, each hack producing dangerous amounts of blood. And suddenly, he heard a familiar voice flow to his ears.

"Gray...Gray! Gray are you okay?" Erza asked, getting a weak cough in return. She grimaced, picking up her pace towards the guild. Luckily, they were pretty close. The marketplace was open, and all of the shopkeepers were giving their respective greetings to the two.

"Oi, what happened to Gray? Is he okay?" was what the butcher, Hattori, had said. He had known the two of them for over five years, and had always had a nice thing to say to them as well as a little treat whenever they came by his shop.

"Erza? Had to save the kid again, huh?" was what the green grocer Matsuda said. He wasn't exactly a very pleasant man - but he was nice enough around friends, Erza supposed.

"Oh dear! Do you want me to help you, Erza-chan?" was what the candy shop owner Chiyo said to her. She had gotten to know the two better than anyone in the marketplace, as both always came together in order to get Erza a snack, or to help her with the many customers of Magnolia. A brunette with wavy hair and lavender eyes, and having neither husband or children, she had much free time on her hands and was always ready to help any of the guld members in need. Today, she came out, arms outstretched to take the 18 year old ice mage into her arms. Erza refused her treatment, smiling.

"No, but thank you Chiyo-san. The guild is only a short while away." she said, before picking up her speed again and sprinting off. Gray let out a groan. His vision only becoming a blur.

* * *

Gray woke up again to the comforting feeling of pillows against his head and serenity in the air. His eyes weren't so blurry, and his body, while still holding a mild ache, was tolerable. He smiled, observing the scene around him.

All of Team Natsu was crammed into the small infirmary in which he was lying. Lucy had dozed off reclining on the couch. Happy, who was usually next to Natsu, had curled up next to Gray's head, looking absolutely exhausted. The fire mage was, surprisingly, sleeping standing up, emitting small snores. Finally, his eyes landed on Erza, who was curled up at his feet (secretly, he was surprised there was enough room to do that-he was pretty tall, but this bed was significantly taller). He was careful to not breath too deeply, just in case he would get another coughing fit, and sighed in contentment.

Natsu cracked open an eye, before grinning at the ice mage.

"So, ice princess, you're awake."

"So what if I am, fire breath?"

"...That's not even an insult."

Before Gray could shoot back at him, Natsu's smirk was reduced to a sincere smile.

"I'm glad you're awake." he said, and Gray smiled back. Slowly, the other guild members began to stir. Lucy awoke first from her slumber, her eyes widening, and jumping over to hug Gray tightly.

"GRAY!" she squealed, pressing her cheek against his, as Happy, who had also awoke, began blubbering about how worried he had been, and "WHY oh WHY did Gray have to be so reckless?". Erza was the last one to wake up. For a moment Gray and Erza just STARED at each other-not really showing any emotion, or saying anything.

 _Idiot._

 _How am I the idiot?_

 _Gray, you need to be more careful. That reckless attitude of yours is going to get you killed._

 _Yeah, yeah. Anyway, um...thanks._

Erza closed her eyes, and opened them again with a bright smile on her face. She turned to head out.

"Any time."

She ran out, closing the door, leaving all but the ice mage confused.


	3. Chapter 3

There had always been something dark about Gray. Of course, she knew. She knew about Ur, and, even about Ultear, from the bits she had heard while the ice mage slept. She knew that his parents were murdered in front of his eyes by Deliora, the only thing that could stop Gray and make him tremble. To be honest, it made her sad. Gray was always bottling up his feelings, for others. Even when he was sick, he would simply hold it in until he suddenly collapsed on a mission that Team Natsu went on. He lived recklessly - TOO recklessly. He said he was changed, he said that he was fine, he said that he was just tired when he was just sad.

It hurt Erza more than anything. To see Gray cry. He was always so strong in front of others - that she forgot how fragile he was. How fragile EVERYONE was.

But the best thing was when she saw Gray happy. Not his usual smirk. When he had a nice, wide, goofy smile on his face, and as hard as he tried to wipe it off, he couldn't. When he forgot about his problems, and would laugh until he couldn't breath. When she made him laugh because of something funny she said. When he unleashed his inner dork. When he crafted ice roses for her, telling her that that was Ur's magic - how she would destroy people with beauty. Or, when his eyes would mist over when he was telling a story. When he would hug her and tell her how much she meant to him.

Of course, he stripped. Of course, he cursed. Of course, he spilled her strawberry cake, of course, he fought with Natsu ALL THE TIME, of course, he hurt Mirajane's feelings by accident all the time. But, she loved him. She loved him. She loved HIM. When she said that to him one day, he told her that it was because he looked like Jellal. It was true, he did. She had been too taken aback for words.

But it wasn't true. She loved him because that moment at the river, he was HER'S. And, every time after that, whenever they were by THAT river, THEIR river, she could feel herself falling in love every time, all over again.

Because loving Gray makes you not fall in love once, you fall in love infinite times, for as many reasons as there were stars in the sky. And, every time you fell in love, she felt another weight get lifted off her chest. Because, when she saw Gray, she could see her thoughts mirrored in his mind.

There had always been something dark about Gray. But, that was okay. Because, without darkness, the light in Gray as well would forever disappear.

Thanks to all that read and reviewed! I love you all, and hoped you enjoyed it. This is also a special thanks to Absolute-ZERO999: you have givven me such amazing feedback every time, consistently, and I thank you with all my heart! Thanks for reading! Sorry it was sappy!


	4. Chapter 4

Erza watched Gray eat his ramen hungrily, laughing a bit. He swallowed his food, looking up from his bowl in embarrassment. Both of them were exhausted and heavily injured from their mission, so it was good that the ramen chef had seen them collapse outside his restaurant and had given them some food to bring back some of their strength.

"What?" Gray asked, wiping his mouth and pressing against his booth. She wiped her eyes from her laughing fit, breaking into soft giggles.

"We should do this more often."

"Which one? Go on jobs or eat out?"

"Both," Erza replied, making Gray's face turn a bright red. Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn't have taken up Erza's offer when she asked him to tag along with her on a particularly challenging S Class mission, and let someone else like Laxus or Mirajane do it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I think I'll take it easy for about a week or so before going out on another job," he said. For about two months now, he had been in and out of the infirmary: with the alarming rise of job requests on the Fairy Tail board, and the S-class Exam coming up, it was almost necessary. But, perhaps he should take Gramps advice and rest for a while. After all, having your wounds cleaned with rubbing alcohol isn't the most thrilling activity.

"Yes, I think I'll do that too." Erza replied. Gray went back to quickly eating his ramen, and Erza began to drink the soup. Her stomach immediately heated up by the ethereal ball of warmth provided by the liquid, and she sighed in contentment.

After a few minutes, Gray grabbed the table and stood up. He was obviously shaking a bit, but he put a smile on his face and offered Erza his hand. She smiled as well, taking it and managing to stand up. And together they managed to walk all the way to the Fairy Tail Guild, hand in hand, shoulder against shoulder.

When they finally got into the Fairy Tail guild, and were taken to the infirmary but Elfman and Natsu, Erza sat up to speak to the dozing off ice mage.

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much energy slurping your ramen, you'd be better off."

"S-shut up!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Gray-sama, do you like Erza?"

Gray was taken aback by that question. It was the question he asked himself everyday. It kept him up at night. If he were to confess to Erza, one day, if his feelings to her were just more than an infatuation, would he shoot her down? Would they still be able to maintain their extremely close relationship, or grow apart?

"Umm, why would you ask that Juvia?" he asked nervously, and Juvia giggled conspiratorially. He felt a clammy sweat form on his neck, trying to look cool under the crazy emotions suppressing him. This would not be an easy question to answer, and, knowing Juvia, to avoid as well.

"Because Juvia is curious. She thinks you have a crush on Erza, and, if you do, she wants to help!" she said enthusiastically, and Gray sighed. He hoped someone, ANYONE, would save him from the water mage right now.

"Did I hear my name?"

Gray froze, slowly turning around to see that the scarlet mage standing RIGHT BEHIND THEM. He laughed nervously, his eyes shifting to the one thing that could save him now: Mira-chan. He mumbled something to them, before dashing off to the bar. Mirajane greeted him, putting down the glass she was washing to take his order for today.

"What will it be today, Gray?" she asked, a (deceivingly) innocent smile on her face. He grumbled something, laying his head on the cool bar counter.

"I know! How about a nice strawberry cake?" she asked. Gray raised his head, looking at her incredulously. He wasn't known for having a sweet tooth - in fact, he was known for the exact opposite. He didn't eat sweets much, but instead enjoyed something more bitter or tart.

"Why would I want that?" he asked, and Mirajane let out ripples of laughter, as an almost demonic look came onto her features.

"For your crush, of course! Wanna impress her right?" Mirajane asked, before Gray banged his head a few times on the counter in exasperation.

"Oh dear, Gray, you'll lose brain cells that way. Soon you'll be as dumb as Natsu," Mirajane said. Natsu, who was sitting with Gajeel at one of the tables, knocked down his chair as he shot up.

"OI! WHO CALLED ME DUMB? FIGHT ME!" he roared, before glaring at Gray. "ICE PRINCESS! YOU DO IT, DIDN'T YOU?" Gray rolled his eyes at him.

"Even though I agree with that statement, I didn't say it. Ash brain." he said, before Natsu sneered at him. Mirajane laughed at the two, covering her mouth. Gray gave her an annoyed look, his mind going back to the current situation.

Out of all the people he had to go to, it had to be Mira. Of course. The matchmaker of the guild. Good going there, Gray.

"No strawberry cake. I'll just have a glass of water. With lots of ice." he said, and Mirajane chirped in acknowledgment before handing him the drink he ordered. He downed it in one gulp. Funny. The heat he felt on his cheeks hadn't gone down, not in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

When it came to the Fairy Tail teens, it was obvious to know who they liked. Elfman liked Evergreen: as much as they prided themselves on their secrecy, they were probably the most obvious. And Gajeel obviously had a crush on Levy, who seemed to reciprocate his feelings. Natsu liked either Lucy or Lisanna - while the girls always tried to come to a consensus when the three mages weren't around, they never could. But Gray - well, he was very different.

Sometimes, he liked Juvia. No one could deny their closeness - but, after being shot down once and for all, their relationship was deemed to be only friendship ground.

Sometimes he liked Lucy. There was no denying they were close as well. Cana would sometimes squish the blonde's breasts, and Gray would blush furiously, much to Cana's glee. He was far too overprotective of her, Erza believed - I mean, stripping was one thing, but following Lucy when she got home was another subject matter entirely.

Sometimes, he even liked Erza. Erza smirked at the thought. Gray, falling head over heels for the person who beat him up so much as a child. It was silly - IMPOSSIBLE. Erza stopped herself. IMPROBABLE was the word better suited for the idea of them having a romantic relationship. At least, that's how she described it with the she pronounced these feelings, Cana would stop drinking, and tell her to look more closely. More closely at WHAT? Erza sighed. Love was too hard for her to understand.

"Hey Erza, you okay?" Gray asked. Erza smiled at him, before nodding.

Gray might not be the person who she ended up with - indeed, he might not have even met the person he would one day call his wife. But, in that moment, she swore that both of them were in love. She didn't know what it was - the lighting, the weather, or, maybe even the drinks. But she felt such an urgency that she leaned forward, smashing her lips against his. He let out a startled grunt, before closing his eyes.

He kissed back.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray rested his head on the cool bar counter. July 18th, and he was already dying of heat stroke. He heard the familiar giggle of the Fairy Tail waitress, and pouted. He swore that she actually _enjoyed_ when he was in pain.

"Can I help you Gray?" she asked, before handing him another glass of water with big ice cubes. He took the whole glass and dumped it over his head, catching the ice cubes in his mouth.

"Yeah, actually. I want to surprise Erza for her birthday. She's going to be 20, after all." he said. "I've known her for over ten years now. I want it to be special!" Mirajane nodded, before taking his glass from him and wiping it down with a towel.

"I have just the thing!"

* * *

Mirajane grabbed Gray's hand, leading him to the kitchen. She stood in front of him.

"Do you know how to make anything?"

"Huh?", Gray asked, before scratching his head. "Well, I know how to make Ur's soup. Oh, and Cana's special cookies." Mirajane rolled her eyes at the last sentence, before handing Gray a ripped page from a cooking book. When he saw it, he looked at her dubiously.

"You want _me_ to make the cake for her party today?" he asked, thinking, PLEADING, that Mirajane was joking. But, alas, she wasn't, and he knew it.

"Of course! You see, I've been getting over a cold lately..." Mirajane started, and Gray snorted (what a lie). "And I don't want to infect Erza's cake, and the guild has been a bit tight on money, so I thought you could make it, since you were so desperate to help!"

Gray sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He looked up at her.

"Okay, tell me what to do."

* * *

When Erza entered the guild that day, she noticed three things. One. That every guild table was taken up by presents, snacks, and sweets. Two. That everyone was standing in front of her, wild smiles on their faces. And three. That out of those people, two were missing.

Gray and Mira.

"Good morning." she said, smiling before surveying the room once more. "You've done an excellent job, I must say. I appreciate that you celebrated my birthday today, so I give you my thanks." The guild erupted in cheers, fairy tail signs shooting into the sky. Erza looked around once again, before submitting herself to enjoy her first day in her twenties.

* * *

"The cake's done!" Mira said, bringing out the dessert from the oven. She turned around to see that Gray had collapsed in exhaustion, lying peacefully on the tiled kitchen floor. Mira laughed, throwing a blanket over him (even though he threw it off immediately, she didn't mind). No wonder. In a week, Gray had pulled five all nighters and had stayed awake for 72 hours straight - Mira couldn't help but smile at his recklessness.

Perhaps she shouldn't have asked him to write a card in the first place.

" _Well, I guess that's all," the mage said tiredly, rubbing his eyes to get the black spots to go away. He used a hand to steady himself against the table._

 __" _Not even close, Gray!" the waitress said cheerily. Gray looked at her, absolutely exhausted, all shreds of his original annoyance at her gone because he was not up for any of her games right now, yet, he couldn't do anything to resist._

" _All you need is to write a card." she said, handing him a paper and pen. "Make sure you make it nice and sappy!" He grumbled at her, taking the pen up and beginning to write with his head on the table. Mira laughed again, before steadying herself on the doorframe as well. She hadn't gotten much sleep either, and the effects of coffee were wearing off. On both of them._

Mira laughed, before collapsing as well. She let sleep consume her.

* * *

"Hey, where's ice popsicle? I need to-" Natsu said, stopping as soon as he saw Erza's warning face. "To hug him because he's my best friend?" Erza nodded in approval, before staring off in worry as well.

"Mira-chan as well," Lucy said. At the topic, all the guild members stopped partying. Actually, it was weird. The last time they had seen the two were at the bar together.. The first one to speak again was Elfman.

"Mira said that she wanted Gray to do a favor for her in the kitchen. Let's check their first." he said, and everyone nodded. Worst case scenario: Zeref had appeared in the kitchen and murdered all of them, and now they were being held hostage in Alvarez. Best case scenario: Mira had tickled Gray so much that he finally spit out who he had a crush on. It was decided that Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Cana, Makarov, and Wendy would check.

When Natsu opened the door, they froze. They were _dead_. DEAD! At least, that's what they looked like.

"Gray!" he said, panicking, rushing over to his friends side, and shaking him desperately. Erza joined him, calling out his name as well.

"It's no use," Cana said, her voice a whisper, "he's...he's...". Natsu bit his lip, before Gray's head fell back and his mouth let out a snore. Everyone stayed silent, until Natsu grinned.

"WAKE UP ICE PRINCESS!" he roared, before he felt the ice mage twitch and slowly open his eyes. He looked at Natsu's face, until he grunted slightly.

"Why are you holding me, flame breath?" he asked weakly, before grinning. Natsu put him back on the floor, before Erza spotted the cake on the table. She breathed.

It was the biggest cake she had ever seen. It had to be of course - if every person was supposed to get a slice, and Erza to get two, then the cake had to be the size of one two of the guild tables. She cut herself a slice.

"Gray made that for you! I must warn you though - it is very good!" Mira said, before yawning and trying to go back to sleep. Gray smiled sheepishly at Erza, who looked at him blankly. She took her fork, and ate a piece.

"Wow, Gray, this is amazing." she said, before kneeling down and hugging him. "How can I make it up to you?" He hugged her back, before laughing.

"You can let me go back to sleep. I'm beat." he said, before yawning. Erza laughed, and carried Gray and Mira to one of the beds.

Perhaps they did sleep through the whole party. Perhaps they had caused a bit more trouble than the cake was actually worth. But Erza was happy. And she would never forget what Gray did.


	8. Chapter 8

When they realized it, it was too late.

" _Mira, Gray and I are going on a mission together! Can you book us two rooms at the Seaside Hotel?" Erza asked her friend, who was currently serving Alzack some beer. The waitress turned around, giving her a wide smile._

" _Oh, sure! You guys just get ready. Leave all of the booking to me!" Mira responded, and Erza nodded in thanks._

"I'm sorry, there was only one booked for you two. Perhaps there was a mistake?" the woman said, looking back at her paper in confusion. Gray and Erza stole furtive glances, before Erza sighed loudly.

"Don't worry. We'll take the room." she said, and Gray, who had expected her to work a little of her charm on the receptionist, was shocked. Erza motioned for him to follow her up the stairs, and, since there was nothing more that he could do, he did.

The room was okay, for that cheap a price. There was a small balcony that overlooked the beach, as well as a bathroom and a small bed. Erza dropped all of the suitcases onto the floor, plopping down on the bed. If she was aware at how romantically cliche their situation was, she didn't care. Gray stripped off his clothes, throwing them out the window.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed," he said, getting ready to go to bed. Erza glared at him. She knew that Gray, even though a teen, still got nightmares. Usually they were about Deliora, but, recently they had extended to ones about Ultear and his father, Silver. However, not wanting to mother him to much, she agreed, and took the bed.

Both of them refused to go to sleep before the other did. They listened to each other's breaths until, when Erza heard the ice mage finally fall into slumber, she smiled and did the same.

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning when Erza felt arms wrap around her. Her instincts told her to slice the intruder up immediately-but, something stopped her. She felt a head go down on her shoulder.

"Gray?" Erza asked, and the ice mage grunted in response. "Why are you in the bed?" She didn't get an answer for a while, and thought he had went back to sleep, when he responded.

"I got cold."

Now, this was a straight up lie, Erza knew. Ice mage's NEVER got cold - it was common knowledge for wizards. However, Erza complied, letting him snuggle up to her.

* * *

"OH LUCY LOOK AT THI-"

"Natsu!" Lucy bonked his head, before snapping a photo of the two. She snickered, before both of them snuck out. Happy, turned around, giggling conspiratorially.

"They lllllike each other!"


	9. Chapter 9

Gray held his side, black spots threatening his vision and his leg aching. He steadied himself, letting out a long breath. He couldn't stop now. He had to find Erza. He rubbed his eyes, continuing his path through the forest. Suddenly, he saw a clearing in the distance, and quickly made his way to it.

Erza was standing, leaning on a boulder. She seemed a bit injured - but, luckily, nothing too serious. Both of them could walk to get a carriage, and then take that back to the guild. A huge weight was lifted off his chest.

He ran to greet her. Erza turned towards him, tears coming to her eyes and a wide smile coming towards her face. She ran towards him, and both wrapped each other in a tight hug. Erza buried her head in his chest. Gray lay his head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay." he murmured in her ear, and she laughed. She hugged him tighter. She couldn't imagine a world without Gray.

"I was so worried." she murmured.

I might not update as much anymore (it's only been a day, unfortunately), because I'll be much more busy from tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Erza."

The scarlet looked up at the ice mage, who was staring at her intently. He was on top of her, his face cupped in her hands, her body pressed against the sand. A single tear ran down her face. It was similar. Too similar. To her near kiss contact with Jellal.

"Be with me forever," Gray said. It was supposed to come out as an order, but it's tone melted into a plea. Erza bit her lip.

"I can't promise you forever. I can only promise you today," she said, before kissing him slowly.

Gray smiled, kissing back, rolling himself onto his back as their hair was caressed by the salty waves of the ocean.

"Got it. Then,let's have today count."


	11. Chapter 11

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Team Shadowgear had gone out on a job, as had Gajeel and Pantherlily-and Cana and Gildarts, who had become closer over the last few weeks, were out on a father-daughter bonding trip. Team Natsu was sitting at one of the guild tables, resting from their last job.

"Maybe you could have been a bit more easy on the town," Lucy said, glaring at Natsu and Gray, who in turn looked away nervously. Erza, who was sitting next to the ice mage, had been staring down at the ground, not listening to the three's conversation. Gray turned to see if she was alright. He nudged her slightly, gently putting his hand on her's. Erza quickly looked up at him, snapping out of her trance.

"Hey," he said, "you okay?" Natsu and Lucy stopped their chatter to look at the requip mage, who, now that they thought about it, had been a bit out of it since her little argument with Jellal. No one had been there when it happened; but, as she never liked telling anyone about her secrets, they didn't bother to ask. They assumed that she would tell them when they were ready.

Erza leaned against the ice mage, sighing.

" _I didn't think I'd find you here, Erza." Jellal said, smiling. Erza laughed._

" _That goes for you as well."_

 _There was a bit of a silence. Each one knew what the other was asking, not speaking, not saying, until Erza finally caved in._

" _Jellal, I love you."_

" _I don't deserve you."_

" _I don't care! I love you!" she yelled, biting her lip to hold in her tears. "Jellal, I've loved you ever since I was a child! Please..." Jellal looked away._

" _It won't work out."_

" _I don't care."_

" _You'll hate me after it's over."_

" _I don't care!"_

 _Jellal knew that Erza had seen through his fiancee lie, so, of course, she would see through any other lie he made up. While he reciprocated his feelings-he wanted her, so, SO badly-he couldn't. He would hurt her-again-and, the last person he wanted to hurt was Erza._

" _I don't think we can see each other anymore," Jellal said, and Erza, who had been drying her eyes, looked up in shock. "Good bye Erza." He vanished, leaving Erza all alone._

She hadn't spoken for a while. Moreover, Gray wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Erza with her armor on wasn't exactly light, and he felt _extremely_ uncomfortable in this position, especially since he was in front of his friends. However, since Erza was Erza, he slowly put his arm around her, squeezing her close. He wasn't going to let his friend suffer alone.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." he said. Natsu and Lucy's gaze, which had been originally fixed on Erza, had moved on to the ice mage. Natsu let out a tiny snicker. Gray glared at him.

"What do you want, ash brains?"

"Just admit you have a crush on her, ice princess!" Natsu laughed, as Lucy giggled at his side. She smiled devilishly at him.

"Erza, he lllikes you!" Happy piped up, making Erza forget about her sad thoughts and blush furiously. She got off of Gray's shoulder quickly, and crossed her arms.

"All four of you, have a death wish?" she asked, her voice trembling in anger. Gray felt a clammy sweat crawl up his spine.

"Hey, why am _I_ included?" he asked, before Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and him were knocked unconscious. Erza sighed before smiling at the ice mage.

"Thank you, Gray," she said, before hauling their bodies to the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey," Natsu said, "where do you guys expect to be in ten years?" They were all lying on their mattresses at the Akame resort, resting after a long day of fun. Lucy spoke up first.

"I guess I want to be in the Fairy Tail guild, with all of you guys. I want to get married...and have kids...and be with you guys forever." she said. Natsu and Erza smiled. _Classic_ Lucy. Erza couldn't help but wonder which man she had her sights on, but, since she was already very tired, she just assumed it was one of the guys in the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy turned to face the requip mage, signalling her to speak.

"I don't know. In ten years, I want much the same as you-to be married, to have children, to still be in Fairy Tail-" she began,before being cut off by Gray.

"Really? Who's the guy?" he asked. Erza blushed, not answering the question. The ice mage looked up at the ceiling. "Jellal, huh?" Lucy giggled conspiratorially, before Erza sent her a warning glare. Natsu perked up, sitting up on his bed.

"Erza has a crush?" he asked, before being punched on the head. Erza cleared her throat nervously, before turning towards Natsu to speak. He rubbed the bump on his head glumly before grinning wildly.

"I want to be master!" he said. "I'm going to become stronger than everybody in the guild-even you, Erza!" Erza smiled at the dragonslayer. She had much faith that he would one day surpass her (maybe when he was seventy or something, she joked) , and looked forward to that day. It would shown that he had grown up. Natsu turned to the one person who had stayed pretty quiet during their conversation: Gray.

"How about you, ice brain?" he asked, and the ice mage shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I might leave Fairy Tail for a while. Soon, actually." Gray said. This took his friends off guard-after all, no one ever thought that Gray would EVER leave Fairy Tail. Natsu rolled his eyes, speaking first.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to find a pupil," he said, "and go train in the mountains, like Ur did with Lyon and me." Erza looked down at the floor. If he had it already planned out, he probably meant to do it soon, alone. Gray had always been a bit mysterious, after all. Everyone knew Gray's past-and how much he admired Ur-so, she reasoned, this wasn't any surprise.

 _If only Gray knew..._

"I hope, after 20 years, we're still together though." Gray said, and Natsu grinned, bringing up his glass.

"Cheers to that!" he yelled, and everyone clicked their glasses.


	13. Chapter 13

Erza didn't like how Natsu and Gray were always fighting in such a violent manner, even though, deep down they were brothers at heart. She knew they used each other as a reason to train as hard as they could, but she wished they could manifest these thoughts in a less violent way.

Gray didn't like how Erza kept her feelings to herself. Everyone did it to some extent-and he knew he was particularly guilty of it-but Erza, after all these years, had to learn to trust them. They didn't expect her to be invincible after all-in fact they knew she wasn't, despite the facade she usually put on in front of him.

Erza wanted him to be less reckless. He was always putting himself at risk for others-so much so that he often completely disregarded his own health-and that he was constantly debating whether to use Iced Shell, even when he knew the consequences to his body.

Gray wanted Erza to wear less revealing clothing. She was constantly getting looks from the men in the city,and for some reason, Gray couldn't help but feel protective of her. After all, not just _anyone_ could just date the Titania, _his_ Titania.

Erza didn't understand why she cared for him so much. Natsu was a little brother to her, and, for the longest time, Gray had been that to her as well. However, lately he had been something more. Something she didn't know how to describe.

Gray hated how he was always caught staring at her. Whenever Cana asked, for the life of him he couldn't explain why. Weird.

Both of them sighed.

Both of them were in love.


	14. Chapter 14

Gray closed his eyes. He _hated_ being sick. It had been a source of pride for him that his health was in usually in tip top condition-not only because he was an ice mage, but because he had an unusually strong immune system-which was why he had never been this sick before. He had thrown up all his food last night, as well as had fainted _right_ in the middle of his fight with Natsu. He just wanted to be alone. Except, one scarlet mage had different plans.

"Gray, open your mouth." she said, holding a spoon full of medicine. Gray groaned, turning around to see her looking at him.

"I don't need medicine." he said, before Erza glared at him and immediately shoved the liquid into his mouth. He gulped it down, looking at her in half anger.

"What are you trying to do, suffocate me?" he asked, before Erza pushed him back in bed and pulled the covers over him. She heard Natsu, Lucy, and Happy slowly open the door, and sit on the windowsills. Natsu had a slightly guilty look on his face-since he hadn't meant to attack his sick friend-and Lucy and Happy looked slightly worried. However, as this was nothing Gray couldn't beat, none of them thought anymore of it than just a slight cold.

"Get your rest Gray," Erza murmured, ruffling his hair and putting a cold towel on his head. He grunted, and she watched him until she could hear his steady breaths into slumber. She turned towards the others, sighing as she joined them.

"Thanks Lucy, for letting him sleep here," Erza said, and Lucy nodded. Natsu grinned.

"SLEEPOVER!" Natsu yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Erza nodded,smiling.

"Yes, I suppose that should be for the best," she reasoned. "Lucy, let us go buy some cakes and snacks for tonight." Lucy, who wondered why cakes were so necessary for sleepovers, held in her thoughts and followed Erza out. Natsu, who had been left alone with Gray, smiled at him.

"Oi, ice princess," he said. "You better get healthy fast, you hear?"


	15. Chapter 15

Gray opened his eyes, and looked around him. They had really partied _hard_ this time. He looked over at his guild mates.

Cana had fallen asleep next to him, a cheerful expression on her face and her hands slightly wrapped around her half drunken beer glass, which has toppled on to the floor. Natsu was stretched out, his legs partly on Gray's arms and his snores loud and rambunctious. Lucy, of course, had fallen asleep looking like an angel, her arms clasped on her stomach and her body comfortably positioned on the guild floor. He looked over to his side to see Erza, curled up next to him. He blushed slightly, taking off his jacket and throwing it over her for warmth. He slowly got up, making to exit.

"I see you're awake, Gray."

The ice mage turned to see Makarov approach him, jumping down from his place near Mirajane and complaining about aching bones, as well as other ailments related to old age. Gray smiled at him, sitting down next to the old man as they sat at one of the guild tables.

"Do you need something, Gramps?" he asked, glancing fondly at Makarov. Gray couldn't deny how much he loved the old man-apart from Cana, he had known Makarov longer than any of the other teens. They had a special connection he thought-Gray shook his head, driving away the sentimental thoughts. Geez, he felt like he was turning into Lucy or Levy.

"Do you love Erza?" Makarov asked. Gray looked up at him again,shocked.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Well do you?" Makarov shot back. Gray looked at the floor. The old man had always been there for him-ALWAYS, without fail-he knew he could tell the Master anything, and he wouldn't hold it against him. However, he couldn't answer this question. For, he didn't even know himself.

"As a friend, I guess. She loves Jellal. Don't worry about it, she'll find someone. She's _the_ Titania after all. She's beautiful," he said, looking over at the scarlet mage with sentiment. She meant the world to him, and she didn't even know it. Makarov shook her head.

"I'm not worried about her," he said, "I"m worried about you, Gray. I thought since the time I saw you two together that you would get married someday." Gray laughed nervously, not sure when Makarov had grown so interested in his children's love lives, but, then again, he _was_ like a family member to them.

"When Juvia came in, and fell in love with you, I thought I had been wrong, but, I guess not." Makarov sighed. "I want you to find someone, Gray. I really do." Gray looked away, blushing. Of course he hoped the same for himself as well-but, then again, Erza _belonged_ with Jellal. Gray knew Jellal well enough to trust her with her-that's the future she wanted, and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Erza, who had woken up a little after Gray, had heard the whole conversation, and was crying.


	16. Chapter 16

"Gray,you are not going!" Erza said, running after the ice mage. He quickened his pace, heading towards the train station. His eyes were shadowed by his hair, his mouth formed into a straight line. Erza grasped his hand, holding onto it firmly. Gray stopped in his tracks.

"Please," she whispered, biting her lips to hide her tears. "Don't leave Fairy Tail." Gray paused, before shrugging her off, continuing to walk. Erza stayed at her place, tears already starting to stream down from her eyes. She knew this day would come sooner or later-just, not now. She breathed in, tendrils of tears flowing down her face.

"I need you, Gray!" she cried, hugging him as he turned around. Gray pressed his lips against her forehead. He held in the tears he felt growing in his eyes-he PROMISED himself he wouldn't cry-and hugged her tightly. He felt his chest get damp, and her sobs grow weaker. Suddenly, the train pulled into Magnolia Station. He squeezed her tightly, before letting go.

"Gray, you don't mean your..." she said, before running to his side again. He nodded. Erza felt her tears, which had been so innocent up until now, wrench in her heart and turn into something much darker. She glared at him,a sword appearing in her hand. Gray pressed his fist and palm together,an icy aura surrounding him. She leapt at him, an ice sword forming in Gray's hand and clashing against her's. She growled at him. She knew that even she couldn't keep Gray where he was-but, she didn't care. She was going to try anyway.

"Goodbye,Erza." he said, before suddenly rushing off, hopping onto the train, and the doors closed. Erza saw his face appear at one of the windows. They looked at each other for a while, Gray showing her his signature poker face while Erza, who had been angry a second before, once again felt sadness overcome her.

Gray didn't exactly intend things to end this way. He wasn't leaving forever,of course-just for a time,to travel the world, and perhaps find a few pupils. He hadn't even gotten to confess to Erza his feelings-which she would probably reject, but it didn't matter. It was hard to see the battle hardened Titania reduced to this crying mess because of _him_...Gray felt himself beginning to feel regret, but put his face over his eyes, hardening himself to the reality he had resigned himself to. He dismissed the memories, the romanticism, the happiness-focusing on the icy feeling dying down in his fingers. Suddenly, the train pulled away.

Erza dropped to her knees. She had so many things she hadn't told Gray many unanswered questions. She knew it was cliche,but she didn't care,not one bit. As the train pulled out of the station, and they could no longer see each other, both started to cry. It was uncharacteristic for both of them-after all, both were known for being cool and level headed, but, maybe, just maybe, they were allowed to cry right now. Because they were in love.

Sorry, this was sooooo cliche. I hoped you liked it though. I have some responses to for the people who have reviewed my work! So,read on:

Yuri Hannah- Thanks for both the positive and negative feedback! I'll be a bit slower now with updating, but I still hope to update at least three times a week. Hope you enjoy what's coming up (I have no idea myself, I come up with the ideas just before I write them)! Also,if you ever want me to write something, feel free to put it in the reviewers or just private mesage me.

Absolute-ZERO999- You've been such an amazing reviewer! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy what's coming up! It never fails to brighten up my day.

Viperhat- I AM SUCH A FAN OF YOUR WORKS! Seriously. They are AMAZING. I hope you continue to read my works, and thanks.

Genie For Your Wish- Aww, thanks! I love Grayza as well (obviously)...and you made my day!


	17. Chapter 17

"We can go slower if you want," Erza said, stopping a bit as Gray managed to catch his breath. As usual, Gray had over exerted himself in the fight,which was why Erza had to support him on the way home. If he wasn't in such a bad condition, she would probably be punching the life out of him right now. She sighed, wrapping her arm more tightly around him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" she asked, and Gray shook his head quickly. He was already a bit tired of being saved by everyone (especially Erza, who hated looking weak in front of). He could feel more blood drip down his abdomen,and he winced at the sudden pain. Erza took that as a bad sign, before picking him up onto her back and beginning to run out of the forest.

"What...are you...," he said, before coughing up more blood.

"We'll cover land more quickly this way," she said, "We need to get back to the guild before dark." Gray,who wasn't willing to get back on his feet anyway, nodded in thanks before his eyes drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Erza felt his arms wrap around her body. Suddenly, she was in the air, in his arms, being carried bridal story. She didn't have the strength to resist or to complain-she smiled up at him, her eyes crinkling with compassion.

"I knew you would come, Gray." she said, and the ice mage looked at her with a smile to return. She scanned his body for any wounds-there were many, and, while a few were serious, nothing that would affect him until after they got back to the guild-and sighed in relief. At least he would be okay.

"Let's go home, Erza," he said, before running off.

In his arms, she knew she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cake? What's that?"

Erza rolled the new word around her mouth. Gray and Cana looked at her dumbfounded. The cake that Cana was holding, which she and Gray had made themselves, nearly toppled to the ground. The scarlet mage looked at the unfamiliar food in front of her. Gray massaged his temples in frustration. What kind of childhood did Erza even have? Ur had never failed to get them all cakes for their birthday, or when they achieved something great in ice make magic-he shook his head. This had to be corrected. He cut a slice for her, handing it into her quivering hands. She looked at him dubiously, a threatening glare in her eyes.

"If this a trick, Gray Fullbuster,you're going to pay."

"I-it's not! It's your birthday after all."

"B-birthday?" she asked, before had a slight recollection of that word. When she was younger, she used to celebrate it, but, since her family was very poor, they didn't have money to buy anything. She didn't think it was such a big deal, actually. Gray rolled his eyes, before nodding. There were little strawberries bordering it. It was no secret that the ice mage was perpetually broke-most of the money went towards new clothes, since he lost most of his in random places in Fiore-but, since it was Erza's birthday, he supposed that he could spend the rest of his ever diminishing money on some fine, organic strawberries. He watched as Erza took her first hesitant bite.

As soon as the spoon entered her mouth,something changed. She felt...like she was in heaven. Her eyes widened, and she collapsed onto the floor. Gray, Cana, and Makarov immediately surrounded her.

"Erza? Erza,you okay?" Gray asked, patting her back just in case she was choking. Cana had already prepared to do CPR, because even though it would be completely HILARIOUS for Gray to do it, he didn't want him to get too tired. Erza felt tears come to her eyes, and she looked up at them.

"This-this-is so good..." she said, between sobs, before carefully picking up another spoonful and putting it into her mouth. Gray's worried expression melted into a gentle smile. It must have been hard for her. Where she was, they probably didn't get to eat anything fun. She probably couldn't remember what sugar even tasted like.

"You can have as many slices as you like!" Gray said.

"There's a cake shop down the street! I'll take you there today, if you want!" Cana said, before Erza wrapped her in a tight hug. Cana returned it. When they released, she turned towards Gray. She leaned towards him,pecking him on the cheek. Gray blushed furiously.

"Hey!" he said, before Erza laughed, hugging him tightly. Gray felt his cheeks grow hotter,his hands hesitantly wrapping around her as well. Cana made a kissy face at him, and Gray glared at her.

When these interactions had been exchanged, she picked up her plate again.

"Come on, you two," she said warmly,"take a piece as well!" Gray and Cana looked at each other nervously.

"But, then you won't have as much," Cana pointed out. Erza shook her head.

"It's better when we're all together," she said, and while Cana and Gray didn't quite understand what she meant by this, smiled none the less.


	19. Chapter 19

Gray didn't know he got here. Showering in Lucy's shower, completely naked, with none other than Erza. Of course,it wasn't anything that new. When he was younger, he and Natsu would bathe with her regularly...and, even now, he admitted, it was still pretty often. They had seen her naked body so many times that they were no longer aroused by it-sort of like Lucy's body, he reasoned.

Erza rubbed his back with the soap, carefully examining the healing wounds, the old scars, the bones jutting out in his back-she had gotten to know Gray's body pretty well. He had been quiet for a while, she noticed.

"Is something wrong, Gray?"

"What? Nothing." he said quickly. He thought back to Natsu. He grinned. Showering with Erza, while none of them particularly enjoyed it, had it's benefits. For example, she would massage you wherever you felt tense, and would rub you down very well. Erza began to put shampoo in his hair,and ruffle it thoroughly.

"Erza, I can do that myself if you want. Don't strain yourself," Gray said, looking back at her. The requip mage shook her head. She took pride in taking great care of the boys, and found it a rather relaxing activity. After soaping his hair, she turned around.

"Your turn."

Gray sighed,massaging her back with the soap. Erza might be a bit crazy sometimes,but,right now, without her armor on, just her and him-she was beautiful.


	20. Chapter 20

Erza loved Natsu and Gray-she really did. They were like the brothers she never had-quite annoying at times, but still family all the same. Many days she would even not mind their fighting-it showed that all of them were in good health, and weren't sad about something.

Today wasn't one of those days.

"Flame brain!"

"Ice Princess!'

"Hot head!"

"Icicle!"

Erza felt her temper rise. All day, the two mages had been going at it, punching at each other to no avail. If they hadn't had such durable bodies, she was pretty sure both of them would have been unconscious by now. However, the ending wasn't in sight, and Erza didn't know how much more she could take of this.

She looked at Gray. She shook her head. How could she have fallen in love with such an IDIOT? No matter how she looked at it, Gray would remain Gray,always fighting, always rowdy, always stripping. She thought Gray was better than this. She felt a shirt hit her face.

"Erza,are you okay?"

Erza took Gray's clothing off of her face, looking at Lucy angrily. No, Erza wasn't okay, and she wouldn't be until she had pounded the ice mage's head one thousand times into the guild's walls. She looked at him, rolling her eyes. He was still fighting with Natsu, not noticing that a) he was naked and b) his days were numbered. She got up,walking over to him.

"Gray! Natsu!" she yelled, straining her voice over the din of the guild hall. The two mages looked over at glared at them. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." The two boys stood their for a while, guilty expressions on their faces, before running out. Erza looked at them exit, before sinking to her feet in exhaustion. She had been much more moody lately-and, while she hated saying sorry-maybe it was due this time. Cana approached her, one eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, an undertone of anger in her voice. "They didn't do anything wrong." The meaning of the words were evident: sure they were fighting, but they were doing it to get stronger. And if getting stronger was a sin, then so was living. Erza shook her head, putting a fan across her visible eye and letting out a shaky breath.

"You're right. I should apologize," she said, before standing up and running after them.

* * *

She found Natsu first. He was wandering the streets of Magnolia, a pensive countenance on his face. He didn't seem to notice which way he was going,or what part of town he was wandering-his whole mind and body was focused. She breathed. The only time she had witnessed him like this was in battle, and she was usually so busy fighting that she didn't get to take it in. It oddly suited smiled.

"Natsu."

The fire mage turned around, to jump in shock at her sudden appearance. Had he been so concentrated that he couldn't recognize her voice? He looked down at the ground.

"Look, Erza, I'm really sorry, and I'm sure Ice Popsic-I mean, Gray, is sorry as well, please don't-" Natsu was cut off by Erza's arms wrapping around his body, her head resting against his shoulder. Natsu looked at her, before hugging back. They stood there for a while, before Erza let go.

"I'm sorry as well. I was out of line. When we get back to the guild, I will get Lucy to punch me in the face as hard as she can," Erza said mirthfully, as Natsu rolled his eyes at her comment. However, he smiled, putting his arm around her. And,for that moment, everything seemed okay. However, reality kicked in, and Erza looked into the horizon.

"I should find Gray now," she said, waving at him before running off. Natsu raised a hand in farewell, before grinning.

"PARTY AT LUCY'S HOUSE!"

* * *

When Gray saw her, he winced. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to pick the most obvious place to sort out his thoughts. After all, this river had been theirs for as long as they could remember being friends. Erza took a seat next to him.

"I knew you would be here," she whispered. He didn't answer. There wasn't really anything to say. He felt Erza lean against him, her eyes half closed.

"Remember the day we first met here?" she asked,looking up at him. He looked down at her, nodding. She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him.

"That was a good day for me."

Gray smiled, holding her close.

"Yep. Me too."

* * *

Afterwards, they returned to Lucy's house. After hearing Lucy complain how her home had turned into an overcrowded dorm, everyone partied until they were too tired to move, and since Lucy didn't have the energy to kick them out, the meeting turned into a sleepover.

Erza still punched Gray and Natsu for fighting,but none thought much of it, and, when the two had the gall to continue, Erza usually let them. It was okay. Because, with each punch, they were becoming stronger.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA. THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS.

The aftermath of the war on Tartaros had been hard. The night after the battles had been "won" (and Erza used that word very loosely), everyone met up at the guild (or,rather what was left of it). A few faces stood out among the crowd.

Natsu looked particularly solemn, along with Gajeel and Wendy as well. Lucy attempted to comfort him,wrapping her arms around his, muttering comforting words to him, that, unfortunately, he didn't hear at all. She could tell he was trying to be strong, trying to be what Igneel would want him to be, trying to not cry like a baby in front of the guild...and it was working. Natsu didn't even bother to put up a facade. He was too tired, too tired of everything.

Gajeel's mouth was drawn in a straight line. Panther Lily would often shoot concerned glances at him, unnoticed to the iron mage-his eyes were narrowed, threatening and merciless. However, there was a bit of sadness in them well, an unshakable misery in his aura.

Wendy, however, had already broken down into tears. She was holding Carla close to her, Freed stroking her hair sympathetically. Erza wanted to run up to her and hug her as quickly as she could-she wanted to do that to the two other dragon slayers as well, because, even though she had been tortured beyond imagination, she knew it was nothing compared to what her comrades had gone through.

She then turned to Lucy. Even though she was comforting Natsu, she had tears in her eyes as well. She had lost one of her celestial spirits-Aquarius, her first friend. She was quivering a bit, forcing a smile onto her face, but, it was obvious she was hurting.

She didn't want to look at Gray. She knew he probably took this the hardest. According to what Juvia had said, he had lost his father. His father, whom he had already seen die in front of his own eyes the day Deliora striked,had disappeared after their battle, while holding Gray in his arms. She couldn't imagine the pain he was in right now. However, she decided to glance at him. He was sitting on one of the benches, his head in his hands, Cana was putting an arm around him, a hand rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't notice. One of Gray's hands was stroking the new tatoo on his arm. He had gotten so much stronger-but at a price that he couldn't take. She approached him. She still felt the affects of battle-everyone did-so,she stumbled, eventually reaching the seat and putting a hand on his hair, ruffling it a bit. His wounds were terrible-she could barely look at them without cringing-and yet, he didn't seem to feel them.

"Gray, look at me." Erza instructed. He ignored her, his breaths shaky. She saw a few tears fall onto his knees, and Cana squeezed him tighter. Erza put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit. Probably not the best move, but she wanted to get a response out of him.

"I know what happened, Gray," she said, "I know you're hurting. Why," she said, biting her lip, "Why are you crying alone?" Gray winced. Natsu, who had snapped out of his trance,walked over to them.

"It's okay,Erza," he said, not bothering to mask the weary cracks in his voice. He thought back to after his fight with Mard Geer.

" _What happened to the guy who smelled like you? Did you beat him?" Natsu asked, after both of them had managed to sit up. Gray looked away suddenly, his lips twitching. Natsu eye's widened. Was Gray about to cry?_

" _He was my dad." Gray 's eyes widened. Of course. How did he NOT see that? But, that didn't make sense. His father died when Deliora had raided Gray's town, right? Hadn't Gray even seen it with his own eyes?_

" _He died. I don't want to talk about it," he continued. Natsu's eyes dilated. He stammered, looking down at the ground._

" _Gray, I'm really sorry, I didn't know, I'm sorr-"_

" _Just forget about it." the ice mage muttered, his voice breaking. Natsu could see his shoulders shake, but decided to not press the subject further._

"What do you mean it's okay?" Erza asked. "Everyone's hurt, everyone's sad! I'm not going to ignore a friend's tears,especially not Gray's!" Gray looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy, but he still managed to fix her in a steady look.

"I'm fine, Erza," Gray said,surprising everyone as he got up. He swayed slightly,as he was badly injured-but, he smiled at her nonetheless. There was sadness in it, but there was warmth in it too. "I just need time." He strolled out of the guild,and no one rose to stop him. Makarov looked at his retreating figure. Then he looked to Natsu, to Gajeel,to Wendy, and to Lucy. Too much blood had been spilt. Too many lives had been lost. Fairy Tail couldn't function like it once did. He let out a bitter chuckle.

It was time for Fairy Tail to disband.


	22. Chapter 22

_Freeze._

Gray swiped his hand, watching a couple trees ice over. He could feel his magic power draining, his body straining. He had been up since 3 a.m. doing this, and now, four hours later, he didn't feel any better. Today, was, after all, the death of his father. For the second time.

He sighed, sitting down. After what happened with Juvia, he learned to keep his temper in check. However, since everyone was perfectly aware of what this day signified for him, no one would bother him. He sighed, collapsing against one of the trunks. It was cold, a comforting sensation to his back. He thought back to his life before Deliora.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" a six year old Gray flung his arms around his mom, hugging her tightly. Mika laughed, kissing him on the cheeks. Silver was carrying a big cake in his hands, grinning at the two as he put it down on the table.

Mika, now that Gray thought about it, was very beautiful. She had long, wavy black hair, and a smile that could turn sirens into saints. It was the smile he grew up with, and the smile he wanted so badly to see again. She was sweet, gentle, and kind: all a mother should be, and more.

"How old are you turning again?" Silver said, while he planted a kiss on her head. She pondered for a bit, before her face lit up.

"28, I believe."

"Wow,you're old Mommy!" Gray said blissfully, and she laughed. She pressed his cheek against her's, and hugged him tighter.

* * *

"Aaah!"

Gray felt his body crash to the ground, his arm making a sickening crunch. Silver called out his name, rushing over to him and scooping him up. Gray's hand trembled above his arm, holding his lip to prevent the tears from falling. But it _hurt_ , it hurt SO badly. Silver smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair.

"Look, Gray!"

Gray raised his hand, to see a limp duck. His father looked back, holding him close.

"If you hadn't fallen off your bike,that duck would have been very hurt. How lucky we are!" Gray forgot about his pain, and smiled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Gray bit his lip, holding his head. It's okay. He was alone. He let out a sob, followed by another, memories exploding in his mind. It wasn't fair. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears streaming down his face.

"Dad," he moaned, "I miss you." Gray felt the pain in his chest grow, the longing grow more intense, the itching in his heart strengthen. He knew he was crying like a baby now.

* * *

Team Natsu, who had followed Gray into the forest, sat in silence. Natsu clenched his fists, shaking a bit. Didn't Gray know that there were people with arms reaching out to him, ready, pleading for him to come them? Didn't he know that Natsu, even though they would be rivals,would always be there to give him a shoulder to cry on? He wanted to punch Gray in the chest and hug him at the same time.

Lucy was holding Happy to her chest, both looking like they would break down at any second. Not only did Lucy not like seeing one of her closest friends in pain, but she didn't like this time of year at well. She had just lost Aquarius after all. Happy, rubbed his eyes. He had known Gray for six years,and, while that seemed like a short time to Erza and Cana (since they had known him the longest), he still loved him a lot. Even though Happy was Natsu's exceed, he was always being saved by the ice mage, because, deep down, they were tightly knit friends.

Erza closed her eyes. It wasn't like any of them could help him now. He always got like this whenever one of his friends or family members passed away, each year at their anniversary, without fail. She got like this each time Simon's death anniversary passed. They would be fine the next day, but, for those 24 hours, they would be irreparably, inexorably broken. And, maybe, Erza said, with a smile, that was okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Gray played with the small velvet box in pants pocket. He could feel his body tingling in pain, his eyes fighting to stay open in exhaustion, his legs feeling ready to give out. However, he had something important to do. He had Erza had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a year now, and he finally thought it was time. He wished there was more privacy, but, since he knew he wouldn't be able to keep conscious for much longer now, it was the best he could do.

"Erza..." Gray asked, and he looked at her. No one had spoken for a while. She turned towards him. "I have something to ask you." He opened his mouth to speak, before feeling a wave of pain wash over him. He hissed, before falling to his knees. Good. This was good.

"Gray!" Erza said, before she saw a smile grow on his face. He took out the box from his pants, and opened it. A shining diamond ring was in it. Erza covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears. Natsu, who had been talking to Happy about something,grinned wildly. He knew that Gray had been planning on doing it soon-just,not this soon. Cana laughed, and Lucy smiled at Gray with if Gray still acted childish at times, he had grown up a bit.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, and Erza too shocked to speak, quickly nodded her head. Gray felt happiness wash through him, and, when his eyes tried to close once again, he let them. He had wanted to slip it on her finger, wanted to take her into his arms and share a kiss, but, this seemed enough. When he fell to the ground, a smile was on his face.

"Hahaha! What a dork!" Natsu said, before coming over to pick up Gray. Erza looked at the ice mage. He would be okay. She took the diamond ring off the floor, and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled at it, before wiping away her tears and responding to the hugs she was bombarded with.

"Gray's a lucky man!" Cana said, hugging Erza as tight as she could.

"Erza,I'm so happy for you and Gray!" Lucy said squealed, also hugging Erza as she spoke.

"Treat Gray-sama well, Erza-san!" Juvia said, laughing. As Natsu had, she also knew Gray would have proposed soon. Natsu wobbled a bit as he put Gray on his back,before turning his head to say something to the unconscious ice mage.

"Don't ruin this Gray. I'm happy for you."


	24. Chapter 24

I read Chapter 453! Wow, honestly, so much Gruvia. And that's okay. I'm still so hyped, and if Gray says yes, then I'm happy for him. He has finally found the love of his life. I still ship Grayza a lot, but I'm just afraid Gray will die before he can give Juvia his answer. Or go in a coma or something. Anyway, here is another Grayza episode, with a bit of Juvia:

* * *

"Ehhh?"

"You heard me. I want you to go Valentine's Day shopping with me." Gray tried to look nonplussed by her surprised attitude, but she could tell that he was a bit nervous. She smiled, giggling a bit.

"Valentine's Day shopping? Who's the special girl?" Juvia asked, and Gray massaged his temples. _Of course_ Juvia would ask this question. He would have taken Cana or Lucy, but Cana was out on a mission and Lucy was WAY too smart for the job. Not that Juvia was not smart, of course-he smiled at her fondly. He knew Juvia would always be there for him. He took a hand to ruffle her hair playfully. She smiled back at him, before speaking again.

"You didn't answer Juvia's question, Gray-sama!" Juvia piped up, and Gray sighed. This would be a long day, he knew.

* * *

When Juvia and Gray had headed out to the mall, it was four o'clock. Gray had stripped on the way, so it was no surprise that he got a few weirded out looks from the people around , they went in the jewelry store. Gray picked up a ring with a purple gem on it, showing it to Juvia.

"That's very beautiful, Gray-sama!" Juvia said,but Gray grimaced, and put it down.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked, and he shook his head and let out a sad smile.

"I don't have enough money," he said, before getting up to leave. When Juvia did not follow him, he looked back at her, confusion in his eyes. "Something wrong Juvia?" Juvia quickly shook her head.

"Juvia is fine, Gray-sama. Juvia will stay in here a bit longer though," Juvia said and Gray nodded,going off by himself to browse more stores. Juvia looked at the purple ring again, before quickly paying for it and stuffing it in her purse.

* * *

Gray and Juvia sat down at one of the benches in exhaustion. They had gone to twenty stores in all, and none of them had anything worthwhile. Gray was starting to think that maybe he should do nothing: after all, Erza would just reject him anyway. They were just friends, and they knew it.

"Gray sama?"

"Huh?"

"Remember that time when I gave you a scarf?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you can make something homemade!" Juvia said, and Gray shook his head sadly.

"I'm no good at making stuff."

Juvia sighed, before putting a hand on his shoulder. This would be harder than she thought.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Gray hadn't bought anything as yet. Perhaps it was better this way. He didn't want to risk losing his friendship with Erza. It was one of the things that kept him going.

"Gray!" he felt two arms wrap around his chest and a head go down against his back. He smiled, before Lucy released her hold on him and she smiled at him. He wrapped her into a tight bear hug,kissing her on the cheek. If he didn't have anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with romantically, then he could at least celebrate it with the people he loved like brothers and sisters.

"Something you need, Lucy?" he asked, and Lucy nodded.

"Erza's sick. Natsu's already at her dorm room. I was wondering if you could cook something for her? Mirajane was out with Laxus for the day doing some shopping, and Elfman is on a mission. That leaves you." Lucy said. Gray looked at her as if she was joking. He was considered alright at cooking, since Ur had taught him well, but what was he going to cook?

He nodded his head, before Lucy grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him off to her dorm room. He blushed, before smiling. He had never really thought about it, but Lucy had become really important to him. Like a little sister, and he knew that if ever she needed him, he would always be by her would protect her, till the very end.

* * *

Natsu looked down at Erza in worry. She had a very high fever. He put a cold towel down on her forehead, but it didn't seem to do anything. Happy was stroking her hair, a worried look on his face. When he heard the door open, he grinned. Lucy and Gray were here.

Whenever it was Valentine's Day, Gray and Natsu didn't fight. Perhaps it was to make the ladies happy: after all, Erza would make them pay if they did. Today, they bumped fisted, but that was all. Natsu and Lucy hugged, and Happy jumped into Gray's arms screaming "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GRAY!". Gray hugged the blue exceed, before looking down at Erza in worry. He sighed, before going into her kitchen. Gray hadn't made the recipe he was planning to make since Ur's last death anniversary. It brought back too many memories. He wiped his eyes-he didn't want too much salt to go in the soup of course-and cleared his throat. Breath, Gray. Breathe. You're going to be okay. He cut the chicken carefully, and dropped in a few carrots and onions, and, when everything was cooking, put in some pasta as well. He rubbed his eyes again, and cleared his throat, and was fine.

* * *

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ERZA!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy shouted simultaneously. Erza smiled at them, accepting a kind hug from Natsu and Lucy and a small cuddle with Happy, wondering, all the while, where Gray was. However, when the ice mage appeared at the door of the kitchen, she smiled. Funny, his eyes looked a bit puffy, as he had just been crying. However, a huge smile was on his face, and his eyes, though sad, shone with glee at the same time. He was holding a tray with a bowl of soup. Lucy smiled at him, before taking the tray from him and handing it to Erza. The requip mage looked at him in confusion.

"What is this, Gray?"

"Call it my Valentine's Day present," he muttered to himself, smiling. When Erza asked him to repeat himself, he shook his head, grinning at her.

"It's to make you feel better. Now drink up," Gray said. Erza smiled at him.

"Today's Valentine's Day."

"I know."

"Come hug me then!" Erza commanded, and Gray blushed before giving her a quick hug. Natsu snickered a bit, before his face fell at the next comment.

"That gives me an idea! How about we bathe together, Natsu, Gray?" Erza asked, and the two boys, who could think of no excuse to save themselves, reluctantly agreed.

* * *

When Juvia handed Erza the ring that Gray was planning to buy for her, Erza was in shock. However, the topic was never mentioned by either of them, and, when Gray found the ring a few weeks later in Erza's dorm, all he could think was that it was an impossible coincidence.


	25. Chapter 25

Erza settled down at one of the guild tables, taking out her book and opening to where she had left off. She smiled. It was early enough in the day that she was mostly by herself. In due time, Makarov, the Strausses, and Laxus would come in, and afterwards, many of the girls would come, trickling in in bunches. Afterward Natsu would come, and Gray, who was known for not being a morning person, would arrive last.

So, when he heard a deep voice behind her, she jumped.

"Romance novels? I never knew you liked those."

Erza blushed furiously, closing the book and hiding it behind her back. Gray laughed, sitting down next to her. The requip mage tried to act calm, but her face was as red as her hair and she should be the one embarrassing Gray, not the other way around. After Gray had finished laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes and smile at her. Erza could feel her cheeks grow hotter.

"That was funny. Thanks for making me laugh," Gray said, and he left, leaving Erza too stunned to speak. However, despite herself, she smiled. If she could make Gray laugh like this everyday, she would gladly act like this on a regular basis.


	26. Chapter 26

"Natsu, I'm tired!" Lucy whined. "Can we stop soon?" Natsu ceased his banter with Gray, rolling his eyes at her.

"Toughen up, Lucy! We're walking all the way back." he responded, and Lucy groaned. Luckily, Erza came to her defense.

"Lucy's right, Natsu. I'm also starting to feel the effects of travel. Boys; set up camp." she said, and there was no more argument after that. Gray unloaded the many suitcases, Natsu started a fire, and Happy, who had been carrying the animals they had hunted, put them promptly to roast. Erza and Lucy looked at their work, with only a few corrections given, and they all settled down around the warming glow of the fire. Gray, who had stolen Lucy's manuscript again, whipped it out of his pocket and settled down to read it.

"Wha...GRAY!" Lucy yelled, slapping him against the head. Gray waved her hands away, surprise on his face.

"Woah, what's the matter?" Gray asked, and Lucy groaned dramatically. _Gray not only had the gall to read her piece right in front of her, but also to feel totally unashamed about it?!_

"What's the matter? Is that what you said Gray?" Lucy asked, an icy tone to her voice. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? WHOEVER SAID YOU COULD READ MY MANUSCRIPT, YOU DOPE?!" Gray stood up, indignation in his voice. As she jumped for it, he held it out of her grasp.

"Hey that's not fair! You're so much taller than me! Give it back!"

"But I need to know what happens to her! You can't just leave me hanging like this!" Gray said, holding her manuscript close to his chest.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have been snooping around my house in the first place." Lucy said. However, when she noticed his downcast face, she sighed. Maybe she could make an exception for him...

"Fine. You can read what I write." Lucy said, giving up. However, she beamed as she saw Gray's face light up, and he quickly went back to reading. _What a child,_ she thought. Natsu snickered at Gray.

"You like READING?" Natsu asked, jeer in his voice. Gray's face didn't change expression.

"Of course I do. I'm not like you, flame brain." Gray said. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean. Trying to insult me?"

"I'm trying to read," Gray mumbled back, before turning the page. After both were reprimanded by Erza, it was quiet for a while. Soon, the moon had been tucked behind the trees, and Lucy and Happy felt their eyes both grow heavy, and soon both were nestled together on the moss. Natsu was next to fall asleep, loud snores erupting from his mouth. Erza and Gray continued their conversation by the fire.

"You weren't very nice to Lucy," Erza said, and Gray laughed tiredly.

"She's like a little sister to me, you know?"

"Who?"

"Lucy," Gray said. Erza smiled at him, before yawning. Gray did the same. Both couldn't keep this up for much longer, but neither wanted to end their conversation. These moments were too precious to give up. Suddenly, Erza heard a thud, and a soft snore, and she took Gray's body and rested him against the grass. She stared at him for a while. He looked peaceful-his sleep undisturbed by the nightmares he so often got-and she smiled. She lay down next to him, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Pyro...," he murmured, throwing out a punch in his sleep, and she laughed. She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, and he murmured something before his eyes fluttered open.

"Erza...," he said, looking at her drowsily. She reached down to hug him, something coming over her, and she smiled.

"Whaaa...," he asked, still affected from sleep, before hugging her back. "Something wrong?". She shook her head.

"No, no," she said, and he groaned.

"Lemme go back to sleep," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

"Love you," she murmured quietly. When she got no response, and he had started to snore, she turned away and started to settle down. However, when she heard it, her eyes widened.

"Love you too."


End file.
